


Bittersweet

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Complaints and Protests are Useless (Or Coulson and Stark are Stubborn Bastards You Can't Say No To) [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 6600 words of porn, Bruce and Tony Feels, Feels, I don't know why I'm this mean, Lots and lots of FEEEEEEEEEEEEELS, Lots and lots of porn, M/M, Porn, These poor boys, Why can't I ever write happy when I want to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before he left.  He knew it, and though he never wanted to admit it, Tony knew it too.  However, then he went and made that PROMISE.  He hated making promises.  Especially ones that he was actually able to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh no, not again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teegee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teegee).



> I promise I will not be a cock tease. 
> 
> This leads in to an epic 6,600 words of porn. Not lying. This is just the beginning. Because I am an evil, evil bastard. 
> 
> You will get more soon. Promise. <3
> 
> Anyways. I love all comments and concrit! Thank you to TEEGEE for helping me get through writing this and cheerleading me the entire way. I couldn't have done this without you babe. <3

It was the first time he was going to leave when he felt at home. He had lost the concept of home somewhere along the way. And found it again in Tony Stark's mansion. Or the Avengers mansion, since he insisted on renaming it. 

Bruce sighed and looked down at his small bag and the bracelet on his wrist that was disguised as a watch. Tony. That was who he didn't want to leave. He had to. For the good of them both. Tony needed to be with someone who might not accidentally kill him. No matter how he felt. 

A few books, notebooks with some of his more boring research, a few changes of clothes. That was all he needed to start his life over again. 

"Doctor Banner?" 

Bruce looked up at the ceiling. Tony was probably already aware that he was going to run. JARVIS must have told him. "Yes Jarvis?" 

"May I remind you that you did make a promise in regards to your leaving?" 

He sighed. Of course Jarvis would remind him of that promise. "Yes, I remember." 

"Do you plan on keeping that promise Doctor Banner? Or shall I enact security protocol 76?" 

His lips twitched. "Which is?" 

"I alert Tony Stark of your whereabouts and intent to leave." 

Even an AI could make him feel guilty. "He won't be able to convince me to stay." 

"Even so Doctor Banner. You made a promise."

Bruce sighed. He had. And Tony deserved at least that. "Is he in his lab?" 

"In the kitchen Doctor Banner." 

He picked up his bag. He had everything he needed. Saying goodbye to the room that had become his was more painful than he thought. He wasn't running because he had destroyed something this time. Bruce closed the door and made his way down to the kitchen. He could hear the sound of the coffeemaker and smiled. 

"Hey Tony." Bruce called out, admiring Tony as he half-sprawled over the counter, waiting on his coffee. 

Tony raised a finger. "Coffee first. Need coffee first." 

He smiled and watched as Tony waited until the coffee was done. Then it was the usual ritual. Pour first cup, down that immediately. Pour second cup, take a slow sip, savor it, then...

"Fuck that helped. What are you doing up on the wrong side of the morning Bruce?" Tony took another sip of his coffee and hummed. Much better. 

His heart jumped into his throat and he tightened his hand around the bag in his hand.  “Tony.”  Bruce watched brown eyes jump to his and then stare.  He swallowed hard.  He wasn’t imagining the sadness he saw there.  He watched Tony force a smile to his face.  

“Guess this is you keeping your promise?”  Tony swallowed down the rest of his coffee.  Of course Bruce was going to leave.  He was never going to stay, no matter how good the past couple of months had been.  

Bruce sighed.  “Tony-”

“No, no.  Don’t say anything.  You warned me you weren’t going to stay.  I’m glad I managed to get you to stay for as long as you have.”  Tony ran his fingers through his hair.  Bruce was looking so damn guilty.  Fuck.  This is what he got for caring.  For wanting Bruce to stay.  It was never going to be enough.  Just like with Pepper.  He fucked up again.  

He wanted nothing more than to wrap Tony in his arms.  Tony looked so sad and so young.  But Tony deserved someone who wouldn’t hurt him when he wasn’t looking.  “I stayed because I wanted to Tony.  You gave me a home.”  

“Let me show me something before you go?”  He looked up at Bruce.  His room wasn’t quite done, but it was close enough that he could show him.  His mind looked made up.  He was going to leave no matter what he did.  A home wasn’t enough to make Bruce stay.  

Part of him thought that it would be better to just go now, but he could not say no to Tony.  Not while he was looking heartbroken and doing his best to ignore it.  “Of course.”  Bruce smiled.  

Tony nodded.  He walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen.  “All right.”  He reached out to take Bruce’s hand, then stopped and froze.  Bruce didn’t want that anymore.  His fingers twitched before he let his hand fall back to his side.  

Before he even knew what he was doing, Bruce reached out and took Tony’s hand, squeezing it.  He lifted Tony’s fingers to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them.  He felt Tony shiver and stared at him over the rim of his glasses.  “What did you want to show me?”  

“Your room.”  Tony smiled when Bruce blinked at him.  His heart turned over in his chest, the arc reactor responding to his elevated heartbeat.  He tugged on Bruce’s hand, bringing him upstairs to Bruce’s room.  “It isn’t quite done.  I had to work on it when you weren’t looking.  But I told you I would do this.”  He entered the room and brought Bruce over to the bookcase.  He picked up one of the medical texts and watched the bookcase slide back.  

Bruce took in the large silver room.  “Tony-”

“It’s Adamantium.  Encased.  Soundproofed.  But it also has a TV for the big guy to watch, and I can give him stuff to smash if you really just need to go somewhere and let him out, this’ll be safe.”  Tony walked over to the wall and touched a small panel there.  

“Tony-”

“Oh, and I finished these, so make sure you take them with you.  Maybe the big guy won’t be so terrifying if he wears something?”  Tony picked up the folded fabric.  “I even made it machine washable, not that you need to worry about that wherever you are going.  They’ll stretch and change sizes, just like your watch.  They are a bit skintight though, so I’d wear them under your pants.”  

“Tony, please-”

“You’ll keep the watch.  I’m not taking it back.  The big guy liked it last battle.  We could tell him where to go to keep smashing things, and if you want, you have a way to contact the outside world.  Speaking of, I know you probably aren’t taking money, and I’ve been meaning to give this to you for a while now.  You deserve mmmfh-”

Bruce pinned Tony against the table and kissed him.  There was no other way to shut him up when he got going like that.  The second their lips touched, Tony surged against him, his arms wrapping around his waist and he was kissing back desperately.  Bruce groaned, dropping his bag, taking a moment to push his hands up and under Tony’s shirt, groping at his chest.  Oh god.  Was he really going to give this up? Give up Tony moaning and pulling him closer?  Tony’s lips on his neck, his beard scratching at his skin?  Could he give this up?  

“Bruce...”  He was whining.  He knew he was whining.  But if Bruce was going to leave, he wanted one for the road damnit.  One to remember this by.  Tony started to unbutton his shirt and tugged Bruce back into his bedroom, closing the door to the hulk room.  

He hadn’t wanted this to happen.  He had wanted this to be an easy break, saying goodbye to Tony.  Instead he was being swept away again.  He wanted to be swept away.  Lose himself in Tony and not think about all of the bad things that could happen if he stayed.  Bruce shrugged his shirt off once Tony got it unbuttoned and tugged Tony’s tank top up and off.  It was easy.  Too easy.  He kissed Tony again, pushing him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.  

Tony leaned into the kiss, coaxing Bruce into devouring him.  He needed this.  It was on the tip of his lips to beg Bruce to stay to tell him that he cared, that he was scarily close to falling in love with Bruce and never wanting to let go.  Instead he got a hand between them, fumbling with Bruce’s pants and then his own, shoving them down impatiently.  He didn’t let their lips part for more than a moment, afraid that if he stopped, Bruce would realize what he was trying to do and run.  

Tony wanted this to be quick and desperate.  He wouldn’t do that.  He couldn’t do that.  Bruce reached down and took Tony’s hands, pulling them away.  The small, desperate noise Tony made broke his heart.  He leaned up and kissed Tony slowly.  “Slow.”  He whispered.  He pulled back from Tony and placed a kiss on the arc reactor, feeling Tony shudder under him.  Bruce pushed Tony’s sweatpants down and off his hips, nuzzling at his stomach.  

Bruce was going to kill him.  How could he leave?  How could he leave this?  “Bruce, please...”  Was that really his voice, begging like that?  He was naked and now Bruce was staring down at him with that look.  Like he cared, cared about him.  Tony licked his lips and bucked his hips up, trying to get Bruce to move faster.  

“No.  We’re going to do this slow and right.”  Bruce whispered, kissing Tony’s hipbone.  It would be his goodbye to Tony.  A last chance at memories to keep him warm while he ran.  “My way Tony.”  He added, leaving his pants on for the moment, even though they were open thanks to Tony.  He shifted and leaned up to lick Tony’s neck, tasting motor oil and sweat on his skin.  He was the most delicious thing that Bruce had ever tasted.  

A whimper escaped him, he didn't want Bruce to take his time. This was supposed to be hard, fast and desperate. Tony bit down a groan. Why was Bruce still wearing his pants? Did he have any choice? "Bruce...touch me damnit!" He growled. 

Bruce only smiled and shook his head.  “No.”  He let his tongue trail along the edge of Tony’s goatee, feeling him shiver.  “I am going to take my time.”  He shifted again, resting his forehead against Tony’s.  “You aren’t going to stop me.  Let me touch you.”  He whispered, kissing Tony again, swallowing any protest that he might have given.  

“At least take your damn pants off.”  Tony grumbled when Bruce pulled out of the kiss.  The smile he got in response made his heart pound painfully in his chest.  Why was Bruce leaving?  Could he still fix his mistake?  Whatever one he had made?  Did he still have time?

“Soon.”  Bruce promised.  He was going to take his time.  Savor this.  Savor Tony.  He kissed his way to Tony’s ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth, nibbling and teasing at it.  The choked moan that escaped Tony was worth it.  He teased Tony, determined to drive him wild.  Bruce knew where he was most sensitive.  He bit down on the soft skin behind the lobe of Tony’s ear and listened as Tony muffled a shout.  He always did love that.  Bruce repeated the bite, feeling Tony buck and cry out under him.  

“Bruce, oh fuck, that isn’t fair!  I want to touch you, please, please.”  Tony begged.  He hadn’t even realized that particular spot was an erogenous zone for him until Bruce had discovered it.  Now Bruce was abusing it and god he loved every second of it.  “Please Bruce, please...”  

He pressed a soft kiss to the dark purple mark under Tony’s ear and felt Tony tremble again.  “You can touch me.  I’m not stopping you.  I only said we were going to go slow.  I want you to touch me.”  Bruce whispered, groaning low as a second later Tony’s hands were on him, roaming over his chest, down his belly, then back up and over his shoulders, pulling him closer.  

He was going to memorize every single inch of Bruce Banner while he could.  Tony cursed himself for not making a proper study of Bruce before now.  He could have spent hours exploring each and every single inch of the man.  Now he would have to make up for lost time.  His fingers mapped out Bruce’s back, exploring each and every muscle there as Bruce’s lips trailed down his neck.  


	2. Sexy Sexing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexings continue. Continue bunches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.....so maybe I am a cocktease....

“Talk to me Tony.  I love hearing your voice.”  Bruce whispered, licking the base of Tony’s throat, tasting the fine sheen of sweat that had started to gather there.  “Tell me what you want.  Where you want my mouth, my hands, my cock.  Tell me.”  He ordered.  His hands touched Tony’s hips, gripping them tight as he kissed around the base of Tony’s throat.  

The sound that escaped him definitely wasn’t a sob and he definitely wasn’t about to start crying when Bruce ordered him to tell him what he wanted.  Definitely not.  “Oh god.”  Tony fought to get control over his voice again.  “You know I love it when you dirty talk to me Bruce.  I’d rather hear your voice.  That’s what I want.  I want you to tell me what you’re going to do to me.  Then I want you to do it.”  Tony said, his hands moving from Bruce’s back to waist, pulling him closer.  

Bruce groaned and rested his cheek against the arc reactor.  “Tony.”  Why did his voice come out as more like a moan than anything else?  

“Please Bruce.  Tell me what you’re going to do to me.  Where you’re going to kiss me, lick me, suck me.  Tell me.  I want to hear you say it.”  Tony kept the add-on of ‘Because I’ll never get a chance to hear it again’ from escaping, only barely.  Bruce was kissing down his collar bone now, making a beeline for the arc reactor.  He shivered.  “Bruce...”  

“You’re so brilliant Tony.”  Bruce whispered.  He licked at the scarred skin around Tony’s reactor and felt him gasp.  “Everyone says it, but they don’t know.  They don’t understand this.  What you put inside you.”  He pressed his lips to the outside casing and felt Tony tremble under him.  “God Tony, I love that about you so much.  Your ability to just create things, anything, make whatever it is you need to accomplish what you want to...”  Bruce kissed the scars around the arc reactor again.  

He wasn’t going to start crying.  Not now.  He could not afford to start crying.  Tony had told Bruce to be dirty and instead he was saying some of the most heartfelt and sweet things that he could just not handle right now.  He thought that he was going to have to endure more when Bruce finally granted him a small mercy and started kissing down his stomach.  His mouth fell open and he groaned.  “Bruce...god, touch me any way you want.”  Tony managed to get out, the words feeling like cotton in his mouth.  He would not cry.  He would not.  

He moved his hands to Tony’s thighs and spread them, his fingertips digging into his soft skin.  Bruce moved his mouth to the hollow on Tony’s hip, sucking and nibbling at the skin until a dark mark formed.  Tony let out another moan, his fingers now resting in his hair, playing with his curls.  Bruce smiled against Tony’s skin.  “Tell me Tony.  Tell me how you want me to touch you.  You want me.  How do you want me?”  

Tony groaned and tried to marshal at least some of his mind into a semblance of order.  Bruce was insistent that he also needed to say something.  What was he supposed to say?  “I want you every way I can have you.”  Like here, in his tower, in his bed and in his arms.  For the foreseeable future.  Forever maybe.  

Bruce smiled and let his tongue trail across Tony’s stomach to his belly button.  He bit gently at the skin and heard Tony gasp.  “Could you be more specific please?”  He licked down the fine line of hair below Tony’s navel and heard him groan again.  “Tell me what you want Tony.  I want to hear you say it.”  

His voice came out harsh and panting.  “Your mouth.  I want you sucking my cock Bruce.  Then I want you to fuck me.  Hard and fast.”  

He chuckled against Tony’s belly button.  “I told you we were going to take it slow, remember?  No hard and fast today.”  Bruce whispered.  “But I think I can oblige your first request.  Then I have plans for you.”  

Liquid heat curled down and into his stomach.  “Oh?  What kind of plans Doctor Banner?”  Not the kind that involved staying, clearly, but any kind of plans meant he didn’t have to think about Bruce leaving, not yet.  

Bruce kissed Tony’s inner thigh, nuzzling the spot slowly.  “The kind that involve my mouth on every inch of you I can touch.  But there’s a requirement.  You have to promise me something.”  

He was nodding before he even thought about it.  Bruce could make him promise anything now.  No matter what it was.  Tony cursed himself for making such an open and empty promise.  

He looked up at Tony and waited until their eyes met.  “Don’t come until I tell you to.  Got it?”  Bruce felt Tony tense up in surprise.  “Can you do that for me Tony?”  He stared at Tony, willing him to give in, let him give him this.  He needed to.  Show Tony how worthwhile he really was, how deserving of someone better than Bruce he was.  

Tony took a deep breath.  His heart was hammering in his chest and Bruce was looking at him, his eyes big and brown and pleading for him to just say yes.  Say yes and let them be swept away by this, so they didn’t have to think about what was going to happen afterward.  “Yeah.”  His voice was hoarse and frankly an embarrassment.  God he hoped that Bruce was going to torture him and drive him wild.  

He let out a breath of air he had not even been aware he was holding.  Tony was going to let him do it.  Prove to him how worthy he was of being loved.  Loved without reservations and without a giant green monster hanging over them both.  “Good.”  Bruce whispered.  “God, so good Tony.”  He added, staring up at Tony.  He deserved the world.  He leaned down and sucked the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth.  The moan Tony let loose told him exactly what he thought of that.  

They had had a few times together that were slow and gentle, only a few.  Most of them had been in the morning, or in the middle of the night when they were sleepy and lazy.  There was a new determination in the way he was being touched tonight.  Bruce was determined to take him apart, piece by piece.  Tony knew he was going to love every single minute of it.  He let his thighs fall apart, groaning when Bruce swallowed more of his cock, taking him deep into his throat.  “Did I ever tell you, that for a repressed scientist who had only slept with chicks before me, you suck cock like a pro?”  

Bruce pulled away from Tony and bit the inside of his thigh, loving the yelp that got.  “Who said that I only slept with chicks before you?”  He savored Tony’s wide eyes before he cracked a smile.  “Just kidding.  I learned from the best.”  He winked at Tony before pressing sloppy kisses from the base back up to the tip.  He lapped up the small bead of precome that had escaped.  

Tony laughed and let his fingers sink into Bruce’s messy curls.  “Fuck yes you did.  I taught you damn well.  I distinctly remember teaching you not to tease though!”  He groaned as Bruce cupped his balls and gave the gentlest of squeezes, making his thighs twitch and another bead of precome escape.  Fuck, he needed to have Bruce inside of him.  

“Oh don’t worry.  I have every intention of following through on each of these promises.”  Bruce whispered against Tony’s hip.  “But first...why don’t I show you what you’ve taught me?”  He gave Tony a smirk and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock.  “What was rule number one?”  He pumped his hand slowly, wrenching a groan out of Tony.  “Oh, of course.  A hand feels great, a mouth feels excellent, but both together...”  Bruce paused and licked at the tip again, feeling Tony jolt under him.  “Are amazing.  Right?”  

He tilted his head back and moaned.  He was supposed to respond to that?  How could he?  Tony managed a nod and tightened his fingers in Bruce’s hair, pulling him closer.  More.  He needed more and he needed it fucking now damnit.  “Glad to see you learned your lessons.  Remember rule number two?”  Tony regretted saying anything when Bruce pulled back and hummed thoughtfully.  His lips were dark and spit-slick and fuck Tony wanted to be kissing him right now.  

“I remember rule number three.”  Bruce said, looking down at Tony again.  What had been rule number two?  

“Rule number three was a add-on after rule number two.”  Tony muttered.  

Bruce laughed.  “I thought rule number three was because you didn’t like my stunt of leaving you hot and bothered in the lab.”  

“Yes, that was the primary motivation behind rule number three.  But do you remember rule number two?”  He looked down at Bruce and tugged on his hair again.  

“Oh!”  Bruce grinned at Tony and kissed his belly button.  “Rule number two was never leave a man hanging.”  

Tony gave Bruce a look and tugged on his hair impatiently.  “You’re breaking the rules.”  

His lips curled into a slow smirk.  “No, I’m not.  I have no intention of leaving you hanging.  Or not following through, since we are talking about two and three.”  Bruce paused and stared up at Tony.  “Remember your promise.”  He whispered, before attacking Tony’s cock, using every trick Tony had taught him to bring him straight to the edge of orgasm and keep him there. He teased his tongue down Tony’s cock, little flicking motions that had Tony gasping and shivering.  He swallowed only the tip and sucked as hard as he could, watching as Tony’s back bowed off the bed.  

Just when it looked like it was going to be too much, Bruce pulled back and stared at Tony, at the picture he made on the bed.   It was a sight he would remember until the day he died, he was certain of it.  Tony.  His hands clenched in the sheets, a fine sheen of sweat on his tanned body, his mouth parted, every sound imaginable that his name could turn into escaping him.  His cock, hard, wet, eager for more, standing against his belly.  His heart did another painful lurch.  This is the last time he would see Tony like this.  He would make this count.  

“Bruce, fuck, Bruce please!”  Tony whined, nearly crying with the need to come and come now.  The smallest of touches would send him over, promise or not.  

Bruce pulled away from Tony and shifted to rest beside him on the bed.  “No.  Not yet.  You promised.  Now make good on that promise and wait.”  He watched Tony struggle to take a deep breath and smiled again.  “Take a few deep breaths for me Tony.”  He whispered.  “There’s still so much more I want to do to you.”  

That was a tantalizing promise.  One that he would make sure Bruce kept.  Tony inhaled slowly, trying to force his body back from the edge of orgasm.  After a few tense minutes, he managed it, inhaling and exhaling until he felt more in control.  His body was still thrumming with arousal, but he was no longer on the edge as he had been before.  He spread his legs again and smirked at Bruce.  “Can you lose the pants yet?”  

“I suppose you’ve earned that.”  Bruce said, a chuckle in his voice.  He pushed his pants and boxers down and off of his hips, tossing them to the floor beside the bed.  He felt Tony’s eyes on him and shivered.  He had to remember this was about Tony.  Showing Tony how worthy of love he was.  “Think you’re ready to keep going?”  

He let out a breathless chuckle.  “That depends on what you are going to do to me next.  If the answer is fuck me, then hell yes.”  

“No, not yet.”  Bruce whispered, reaching out and trailing his fingers around the arc reactor.  Tony shivered and he moved so he was on his side, laying pressed up against Tony.  “I told you I want to kiss you everywhere I can.  I’m going to make good on that promise.  Turn over.”  He savored the sight of Tony’s wide eyes before he watched the engineer scramble to flip himself over and then spread his legs.  

“God Bruce, I didn’t...fuck, touch me however you want.  I don’t care, just do it, don’t leave me hanging like this.  Please, please.”  Tony mumbled into the pillow.  Just the knowledge of what Bruce wanted to do to him was enough to have him at the edge all over again.  He would hold on.  He promised, and if what they had done so far was any indication, he wanted everything else too.  

Bruce smiled.  It was so rare that he got to see Tony like this, taking apart and begging for him.  The look suited him.  He pulled away from Tony and shifted down to his feet.  He watched Tony tense, unsure of what he was going to do.  He didn’t understand.  “Trust me.”  Tony relaxed again and Bruce had to admire him.  The trust that he was willing to give was incredible.  He pressed a soft kiss to the arch of Tony’s foot and felt him jolt.  The sound of a muffled groan had also escaped.  “Trust me Tony.”  

“I do Bruce.  Oh god, I do.  I swear that I do.  Just please...don’t tease.  I want you inside me.  I need it so bad.  I need you.  Please, please.”  Tony babbled, unaware of half of the words that were leaving his mouth.  He felt Bruce’s kisses trail up the inside of his calf and then to the back of his knee, each of them gentle, worshipping him.  A sound, half moan, half sob escaped him as Bruce moved over his thighs and then to the small of his back.  His cock was desperate for any kind of friction more than the sheets below him.  

“I need you too Tony.”  Bruce whispered against his back, trailing his lips over each of the muscles straining in Tony’s back.  He let his hands, which had been firmly planted in the sheets on either side of Tony’s hips, come to rest on his shoulders.  “I need to touch you, make you shiver and moan for me.  I love you like this...”  He added, kissing the back of Tony’s neck before biting down and sucking on the skin, enjoying Tony’s screech of pleasure.  “Begging for me to do anything, to touch you, give you what you need.”  

Bruce was taking him apart piece by piece.  He couldn’t hold on.  Not anymore, not like this.  “Please.  Bruce, please.  I can’t, I won’t be able to hold on.  I need you.  So bad.  Please.  Please.”  Tony shifted his hips, rubbing against the blankets, the friction enough to drive him closer to the edge, exactly what he needed.  “Yes, oh fuck, yes, damnit, it feels so good.  Bruce, I can’t...I can’t...”  

He leaned closer and bit down on the skin behind Tony’s ear.  “You can, and you will.”  Bruce growled, yanking Tony’s hips up and off the bed to make sure he didn’t make himself come by rubbing on the blankets.  “Understand that Tony?  You’re going to wait.  You promised me.  You’re going to wait.”  He let his hands run down Tony’s back, waiting for his shaking to subside.  

He sucked in several deep breaths.  He could do this.  He could.  No matter what Bruce had in store for him.  He could do it.  “Y-yeah.  I got it.  Go ahead.”  Fuck.  He could feel his cock dripping in precome.  If Bruce so much as touched his cock, he was going to go off like a rocket.  Tony rocked his hips back, hoping to tantalize Bruce into fucking him already.  

“Get on your knees.”  Bruce ordered, his voice soft.  He watched as Tony scrambled to obey, getting onto his knees and elbows, spreading his legs once again.  He smirked.  “I think you like teasing me, spreading your legs like that.  Knowing that I like to look at you, see how much you want it.”  

Fuck.  He was dead.  So very dead.  Ever since their first time together in the lab, when Tony had teased Bruce about the dirty talking, Bruce had used every possible opportunity to take him apart with his voice.  There was never anything degrading about it, Bruce gave compliments the whole time.  Telling him how hot he was, how good he looked and how much he wanted him.  They made him feel like he belonged to Bruce.  Made him want to be that much better.  

“Do you Tony?  Do you like teasing me?  Trying to make me go wild, teasing me with those thighs and that ass of yours?  Because it works.  I want you so badly.  So badly Tony.  You’re so good and all I want to do is make you scream.”  Bruce trailed his mouth down and over Tony’s spine, all the way to his waist.  “Will you scream for me Tony?  Tell me.”  

“Bruuuuuuce!”  Had it been anyone else, Tony would have been ashamed of that wail that escaped.  As it was, Bruce had brought him to the edge with nothing more than his voice and it would only take two words to make him let go.  “Yes, I’ll scream for you.  I’ll do anything for you.  Anything.  Please, just touch me.  Touch me and make me scream Bruce, I wanna scream for you.”  His body was shaking with arousal and desperation.  How much longer was Bruce going to make him wait?  

“Do you know I’ve always wanted to try this?  Never got up the courage to ask you if you’d be willing to do it.”  Bruce whispered against his spine.  “Did some research though.  I’m betting that you’ll like this.”  

Whatever he had expected after that statement from Bruce didn’t come close to what actually happened.  Bruce licked a slow, hot stripe down his ass before giving both of his ass cheeks quick nips.  “Oh fuck...”  Tony moaned, his whole body starting to shake.  Bruce couldn’t...wasn’t going to...oh god.  He was.  Bruce, his shy, lovable scientist, who had never had sex with a man before, his Bruce, was going to rim him.  He trembled and gripped the sheets even tighter.  He was not going to survive this.  

When he had first looked up rimming, he hadn’t been sure that Tony would be interested.  The idea made him blush if he thought too much about it.  But now, as he watched Tony come apart under him, moaning and begging for more, Bruce decided that it was all worth it.  All of it, down to the very last dirty dream he had had about doing this.  “God Tony, I love the sight of you like this.  Does it feel good?  Tell me what it feels like?”  

He felt the sheets bunch under his hands while he panted, feeling Bruce’s tongue start to press into him.  “Yes, god Bruce, you feel so good, so hot.  I want more, please.”  Tony whined.  He was never going to last.  Be able to fight off his orgasm long enough for Bruce to fuck him.  “Bruce, please, don’t tease me anymore, I need you, I want you to fuck me, please.  I need it so damn bad, I want you inside me.  Don’t make me wait, please, please Bruce.  I need you.  I want you.  Please.”  He could no longer keep track of the words falling from his mouth, all he could think about was how much he wanted, needed Bruce.  

Bruce had planned on torturing Tony, driving him wild with desire until he was thrashing and begging.  He had reached that point much sooner than he had expected.  “All right Tony.  Stay right here.”  He pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s shoulder and climbed out of the bed, brushing his teeth quickly.  He hesitated in front of the mirror for a moment, then shook his head and went back into the bedroom.  Tony hadn’t listened to him about sitting still.  He was laying back on the bed, his legs spread, stroking himself.  He choked on his next inhaled breath.  “Fuck.  Tony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Yeah. Definitely a cocktease. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE!


	3. Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce decides to say goodbye....but makes another promise to Tony!

He grinned at Bruce, spreading his legs a little wider.  “What were you expecting?  You left!”  Tony squeezed his cock slowly and moaned, long and low.  Fuck, he was right on the edge, even now.  

“I brushed my teeth!”  Bruce said, crossing his arms and taking in the sight of Tony.  He could see all the bite marks he had given Tony, all over his neck and shoulders.  A pang of regret went through him.  Was he really going to leave all of this?  It wouldn’t do to think about it now.  He was done deciding.  He just had to take everything he could possibly get now and move on.  That was all there was to it.  

“You took too damn long!”  Tony panted, giving himself another slow squeeze, groaning.  It all felt too good.  Bruce needed to hurry up and fuck him already.  

He chuckled and shook his head. “I was gone for...a minute.  At most.”  Bruce said, walking over to the bedside table, grabbing a condom and the lube.  He turned back to Tony and watched him grin.  

"Is it finally time to fuck me? I think it might finally be time to fuck me!" Tony crowed triumphantly. He licked his lips and stared at Bruce. "Come on then. Let's go." He ordered, stroking himself slowly. 

"No." Bruce climbed back onto the bed and popped open the cap to the lube. "I am not fucking you this morning Tony." He watched the flash of hurt cross Tony's face and poured the lube over his fingers. "I do, however, plan on making love to you. Is that acceptable?" 

He bit down on his lip and nodded. His heart felt as though it was doing double time. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes. Not. Fair. At. All. "Y-yeah. Course." Fuck, his voice sounded wrecked even. Tony licked his lips and groaned when Bruce pushed a finger slowly in to him. He arched back, trying to draw it deeper. "Bruce. Please don't tease. Please. I need you so bad baby." 

He loved Tony's babbling most days. It was sweet in its lost-complete-control-over-rational-thought way. Now it was starting to test the limits of his self control. Bruce smiled down at Tony, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "I will take care of you Tony. I promise." He whispered, pressing another finger into him. 

Tony gave another low whine and bucked his hips. God. Bruce really was determined to torture him. Not fair. "Bruce, please!" He felt a third finger, finally. "Yes, now, come on." He ordered. "Do it Bruce. I want you so fucking bad. Please." 

He twisted his fingers inside Tony, determined to wait before giving him what he wanted. "I want you too Tony. You're almost ready for me." Bruce gave his stomach a slow nuzzle. "Gonna make you scream Tony, I promise." 

A helpless moan escaped his mouth as he bucked his hips up again, trying to get Bruce to hurry up. "Please. Please!" His whole body tensed when Bruce pressed against his prostate and started to tease him. Tony bit down on his lip. He would not come. He had promised Bruce that he wouldn't do it. "Bruce, I can't, fuck!! You can't keep doing that and expect me not to-" His words cut off into another moan as Bruce repeated the touch to his prostate. 

Bruce sat back and admired the sight of Tony spread out on the bed for him. His eyes were glassy, his pupils blown wide, more black than brown.  His lips were kiss-swollen, red and slick with spit.  He was breathing hard and with every twitch of his fingers inside Tony, each of the muscles in his chest and stomach flexed as he moved.  There was a fine sheen of sweat on his chest and forehead and his hands were clenching the sheets so hard they were about to tear.  His cock was jutting up, leaking steadily against the his stomach, creating a wonderful mess.  He was ready.  He was perfect.  

“Bruce!”  He sucked in another breath of air, desperate to try and control himself, keep his orgasm at bay.  “Please baby.  Please make love to me, I can’t take it.  I need you inside me, I want you to take me, make me yours.  I’m yours.  I want you so bad, I need you.  Please, please baby.  Make love to me.”  Tony gripped Bruce’s shoulders tightly, tugging him closer, whimpering when his fingers slipped out of him.  He buried his face in Bruce’s neck.  “Please...”  

He smiled and kissed Tony’s neck, the only piece of him he could reach at the moment.  “I will I promise.  Sit back and spread your legs.”  Bruce ordered, his voice soft.  He watched as Tony instantly obeyed, his thighs falling apart for him.  “God Tony, you are so beautiful.  I almost can’t stand to look at you.”  He teased, leaning down to kiss Tony’s hip.  He had to make this last.  For Tony.  He slicked himself up and looked at Tony again.  The feeling he could see there, the obvious love in those brown eyes felt like a sucker punch to his chest.  “Ready?”  

Tony shifted and lifted his hips for Bruce, staring up at him.  Every one of his barriers was down now.  There was nothing left of them.  Just Bruce, and what they were doing together.  “Bruce...”  He pleaded, his voice a low whisper.  He wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and groaned as he started to slide in, at last.  “Yessssss.”  The word, half moan, escaped as Bruce sank into him, not stopping the slow and steady motion until he bottomed-out.  “Oh god yes.  You feel so good Bruce, so big and thick and good!”  Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and tried to tug him closer.  “Please move baby.  I need you to move, I want to feel you make love to me.  You promised and I want to come so bad for you.”  

Bruce planted his hands on either side of Tony’s shoulders and pulled out of him slowly before pressing back in.  The loud moan that escaped Tony was enough to make him believe he was doing the right thing, going slow like this.  Spending every possible second loving Tony and showing him how deserving he was of that love.  “I know Tony.  I know.  I want that too.  Don’t worry.  I’ll make sure I give you what you want.”  He pulled out and pressed back into Tony, starting a slow rhythm, smiling when Tony’s fingers scrambled and pulled at his shoulders.  

“Oh god, Bruce, please.  You’re so good, please, I want more.  Harder, baby please.”  Tony begged, his voice growing hoarse.  He was going to have no voice tomorrow.  Again.  “I love you like this, so much.  You’re so good and you feel so good and you put up with me and you’re wonderful and so...just...god, whatever I did in a past life to deserve you I am so fucking thankful for it!” He panted and licked his lips, trying to suck in air.  “Please, more, I need it.  Won’t you give me more baby?  Please?  I’ve waited.  You told me to wait.”  

He leaned down to nuzzle Tony’s neck, kissing and sucking at the salty skin.  “Yes Tony, you have been good.  I’m still gonna go slow.  I want to make love to you properly.”  Bruce whispered, speeding up the rhythm only a little, watching as Tony eagerly moved into it, his body begging for more.  The sight of Tony, so gone like this was enough to make him re-think leaving, re-think walking away from this.  “Tony, Tony, Tony...”  He kept calling his name, over and over again.  This would be enough for the rest of his life.  One last time like this with Tony.  

He was being tortured all over again, in the best way possible.  His mind felt detached, yet he was overwhelmed with sensation, with the feel of Bruce surrounding him, loving him like this.  “Yes.  Yes.  I’m right here Bruce.  You’re so good.  So good.  I love you so much.  Please don’t stop, don’t ever stop.  You feel so good.  I love this.  And you.  I need you.  More.  Give me more Bruce.  Please.”  Tony begged, tightening his thighs around Bruce’s hips.  “Not far now, please Bruce.”’  

No matter how Tony begged, he wasn’t going to speed up.  He was going to continue to take it sweet and slow and make sure that Tony enjoyed this as much as possible.  His head was spinning with what Tony was saying, whether or not he meant it, how he meant it, and why had he waited until now to say it.  “Tony, god Tony.  You’re so good.  Keep talking.”  Bruce was addicted to the sound of Tony’s voice, dirty talking or not.  No matter what, the sound, the cadence of it, he loved to hear it.  “Please keep talking Tony.”  

Tony whimpered and stared up at Bruce, rocking his hips back, trying to get him to move faster.  He licked his lips and panted, trying to get his brain to form words.  “Do you know how hard it is to think when I’m this fucking desperate?”  

“Don’t care.  Just talk.”  Bruce muttered, punctuating the statement with a nice hard thrust, admiring the way Tony arched into it.  “I’ll give you more of those.”  He promised, repeating the motion to show Tony that he meant it.  

“I love a man who negotiates with sexual favors.”  Tony panted out.  He wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and pulled him closer.  “God, I don’t even know what to say.  Dirty talk or not doc?  Which do you want?  You should be impressed that I’m managing this level of thought process considering you are giving it to me nice and hard right now.”  And Bruce was.  He’d finally stopped his slow torture and was pounding into him, hard and deep.  His limbs were shaking and his cock was so hard he was certain it was going to fall off if he did not come soon.  

He managed a laugh and dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder.  He sealed his lips around a spot just above where the collar of his shirt would rest and sucked, hard.  Bruce didn’t expect the half-scream he got out of Tony, or the way his hips jolted and suddenly started to move desperately against him.  

“Fuck, Bruce, oh fuck, do that again!  I don’t even, fuck, Bruce, do you know what you do to me?  How much I love this?  How much I love you?”  Tony struggled to hold onto Bruce as they rocked faster, their pace and intensity increasing every second.  “How much I need you?  God, I hated it when you ran, I need you here, I want you here with me so badly.  I have to let you go, but god I don’t want you to leave.  I’m so scared you won’t come back if I let you go, but if I keep you here, then you won’t come back for certain when you leave and-”  He hiccuped and clung tighter to Bruce when his prostate was hit dead-on, loud keening moans escaping him.  

For the first time since they had started having sex, Bruce felt the Hulk stir at the back of his mind.  He was reacting to Tony’s desperation, to his fear.  Not fear of him, but fear that he would leave and never come back.  He tilted his head to whisper in Tony’s ear.  “I promise, that even if I run, even if I leave, I’m always gonna be here Tony.”  He pressed his hand just to the right of the arc reactor and felt Tony’s heartbeat.  Tony’s pupil-blown eyes were staring at him, desperate for something, anything more from him.  “And that I will always come back.”  His mind added ‘To you’, even though he was not brave enough to say the words.  

He would have been embarrassed at the sound escaping him if he had been coherent enough to recognize the desperation.  “Bruce, Bruce, I can’t...I can’t...”  

It was enough.  Tears prickled at the back of his eyes and he rested his forehead against Tony’s, slowing down enough to watch him, to watch him thrash under him.  “Come for me Tony.  Let me see you.”  Bruce whispered and wasn’t disappointed.  Tony’s eyes snapped wide and his whole body arched, his thighs tensing, a scream ripped from his throat, every single piece of him committed to his orgasm.  It lasted for longer than Bruce expected and left Tony shaking in his arms.  “Tony?”  

“Bruce...Bruce, please, let me feel you.  Let me feel you come inside me.”  Tony mumbled, his limbs heavy, his thighs trembling.  

That was all it took.  A low groan was ripped from him as he shoved himself deeper, only just now realizing that he had never bothered to grab a condom and slip it on.  It was too late, and Tony felt too hot and too good.  “Tony, Tony, Tony!!”  Bruce shook as his orgasm crashed through him, leaving him trembling, barely able to hold himself up and over Tony.  

Tony stared up at Bruce and licked his lips slowly.  He felt too heavy.  If he fell asleep Bruce would leave.  He couldn’t let him leave.  “Promise you’ll come back?”  

Bruce leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to Tony’s forehead.  “I promise Tony.  I promise.”  

He let his eyes close.  Bruce had promised.  He would never break a promise.  Not if he could avoid it.  He promised.  He could sleep now.  “Love you.”  He sank to the bed and fell asleep.  

He watched Tony sleep for a few long moments before he stood up.  He walked back towards his secret room and collected his bag, the pants Tony had made for him and the rest of his clothes.  He was not going to cry.  He was not.  Bruce looked at his watch as it glinted in the blue light of the arc reactor.  Time for him to leave before the others woke up.  

He started towards the door before he paused and looked at the desk.  He grabbed one of his spare notebooks and pulled out a page of it to scribble on.  He wrote down a few words before approaching the bed again.  Bruce bit down on his lip and put his note down on his pillow.  

He memorized the sight of Tony, one of many to keep him company during the long nights ahead.  Tony, his mouth hanging slightly open, sweat and come cooling on his stomach.  It was enough to make him rethink leaving.  But he had to.  For Tony’s sake.  He had to leave.  

He’d made a promise though.  Another promise that he would have to keep sometime.  Bruce sighed and let himself quietly out of the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I will fix it. I promise. I promise, I promise, I promise. 
> 
> GOD. So many feels! 
> 
> I just...this was not what I expected when I wrote this. But I love it nonetheless. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
